


In the Dreaming

by QueenMegaera



Category: Original Work, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Poetry, The Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMegaera/pseuds/QueenMegaera
Summary: A Sandman-inspired poem
Kudos: 2





	In the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an original poem inspired by the concept of The Dreaming as it's shown in Neil Gaiman's Sandman.  
> Written in 2017

There are places I forget when I'm awake,  
And remember when I fall asleep.  
Places I return to in the Dreaming.

There are events that I remember  
when I fall asleep.  
A familiar story  
that is about to be read to me again.  
I know that I've known it for years,  
Lived it over and over.  
I do not remember it in the Waking,

But in the Dreaming, it is part of my history.

There are people that I know in the Dreaming,  
There are stories, and places, and creatures.

I know more in the Dreaming  
than I have ever known in the Waking

In the Dreaming I do not see things clearly;  
but I do not need to see them to know them.

In the Dreaming, things do not fool me when their shapes change. I know them.  
I see what they are underneath.  
I can not see underneath things in the waking.  
The Dreaming is better in this way.

I have killed in the Dreaming. I have died in the Dreaming.  
But I return there.  
I have held myself in the Dreaming. I have healed in the Dreaming.  
And I return here.


End file.
